Until the Day After Forever
by AnimeQueen48
Summary: Nova Queen Serentiy lost everything in an attack but her best friend and daughter. Even her husband is gone. Now they run away from the ruins to start over. Maybe even love can follow


HiHi! I'm here agian with ANOTHER story that I (literally) drempt up last night! I don't know how good it is but if you do like it, unless I get...6 reviews, don't expect an update bacuase I do have 3 other stories that people like that I need to update PLUS school. I acctully should be studying for a First Aid exam so I can get a certificate so I can get my badge in cadets. Whoops, that was off target, anyway, please read and review!

* * *

-POV: NOVA QUEEN SERENITY-

Hello there! My name is Nova Queen Serenity, Daughter of Neo Queen Serenity. Our friends from mothers' time know me as Rini. I am Queen of Crystal Tokyo now. I married Helios when I was about 21, the same age mom married daddy. I also have a 2 year old daughter. She took the family name. Serenity. She has white hair up in a heart shaped version of mine and mamas. She looks just like grandma.

Today is her birthday! But, for some reason I have a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. Not that anyone else knows that. I don't know what it is, maybe I just don't feel well. "Is something wrong Rini?" I turned beside me to see the love of my life, Helios. "I'm fine Helios. Where's 'Rena at?" ( Sounds like _Reena_) Rena is the name that my daughter goes by, a short version of mamas. "With her friends" I looked down at my purple guardian in cat form known as Diana, then toward the door. Rena was at the door greeting friends for the party.

Guess I really just wasn't feeling well. The party is going great! Rena is having a blast! -BOOM- "What was that!" I ask as both I and Helios rise from the throne. Another blast was heard after that. A soldier comes in holding his stomach. "We're… under attack…" with that, he dies. I rip my pink tinged dress enough for me to move quickly so that I could run to Rena. Her friends' mothers had grabbed their daughters. "Rini! Diana! You three go up to our room!" I was hesitant "But Helios…" "Go!" The look on his face. He's never looked like that. I nod and run with Diana. But I first stop to the Silver Chamber where the Crystal is. I pick it up and put it on my chest, it then shows me something.

I watched as Mama and Daddy danced for the last time on the moon. Beryl attacked the moon, killing my aunt, daddy and the scouts, then as mama killed herself with grief. Grandma sent mama and everyone else to earth. The same earth that I can feel falling. I came back to reality when I noticed Rena staring at me, almost with tears in her eyes. "Every things fine bunny. Don't worry." That seemed to calm her down some. Seems like history is repeating, and this time it's not a good thing.

I turn around and run out of the room, only to run into two creatures. I look up to see two VERY buff, VERY scary men looking down at us. They have a strange blue tint to them and red eyes. I don't let them see that I was scared though.

"Give us the child and we'll leave without destroying your world further." These guys can't be serious! They expect me to hand over my DAUGHTER! I narrow my eyes at them "You can't be serious! You honestly expect me to do that!" I could tell that they are becoming impatient. "Give us the child!" "Go to hell!" "Your majesty!" Diana is in shock so that must have made me seem braver then I am right now but, they want to take my daughter and do, Selene knows what to her! No way!

One of the figures reaches down and picks me up by the neck. The other grabbed Rena. "Rini! Rena!" I can hear my long time friend calling out but can't make out what she was saying. I can feel the one holding me tighten his grip, crushing my wind pipe as I struggle. Then, I hear Rena crying. I snapped and the Crystal reacted. "Let me and my daughter go!" A bright blue light emerges from the area between my breasts where the Crystal lay. He and his accomplice drop us as the light blinds them, then they yelled out in pain as it dissolves them. "Moon Dusted!" I whispered as I crawl over to my crying daughter. I hold her tight. Diana appeared behind me. The Crystal lit up and Diana was changed into her human self, she looks a lot like her mother Luna, only in lavender.

After a few minutes I felt a sudden painful pang in my heart, and I started to cry, I knew Helios was gone. Diana sees this and put her hand on my shoulder to comfort me. I can't believe he died protecting us. '_I'll love you until the day after forever Helios… Good-Bye my love._' I look around at the once glorious castle that had been home to our family for 3 generations! It's in total ruins. The once pure white marble is tattered and falling apart. There is ruble covering the once spotless, shining floors. I can only imagine what the outside looks like.

I get up and walk into Helios' and my bedroom. I look around and see that little damage had happened here. "Wonder how long this is going to stay." I let Rena down so she can move around a little. I walked over to the closet and got a few of my less elegant and less movement limited dresses. Luckily (and strangely) there where a few of Renas' dresses as well. I got a few bags and put the magic necessities in. (Henshin rod /not that she uses it often/ Disguise pen from her mother, a locket that Helios gave her, Renas' favorite stuffed animal /surprise! Its a rabbit/ and two pictures. One of her with all the mothers Senshi and the cats, and one with her mother, father, Rena, Helios and herself.) "I miss you guys so much." I kissed both pictures and put them in the bag which I put in my subspace pocket. Good, Diana is back with her bag. She quickly threw it in her SSP(1) so now we can leave. "Come here hunny." I pick up my young daughter while Diana put her hand on my shoulder. "Good-bye Crystal Tokyo. Silver Crystal! Take us somewhere that we can start over please!" I beg the sacred stone. There was a flash of light and…

* * *

Ok, there it is. It may not seem like it but this IS a DBZ+SM cross over. This story takes place in the year 4022. I am open to ANY paring ideas for Diana. By the way, The DBZ is is acctully DBGT, where Goku didn't die but there are NOT Dragon Balls. 

R+R sil vous plait Amie!

-Au Revoir-

-JeNe-


End file.
